Hot Spot (TF2017)
Hot Spot from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hot Spot leads by example. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things—and that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, Hot Spot is a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His fellow Protectobots find his endless energy inspiring (though a bit exhausting), letting Hot Spot command even the most philosophically different of robots like Blades and First Aid as a tight and effective unit. He's a tough fighter to boot—strong, well-armed and well-armored. Hot Spot can combine with his fellow Protectobots to form Defensor. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Hot Shot's coming was first foretold in a Matrix-induced vision shared between Optimus Prime and Buster Witwicky. In this prophetic vision, the Protectobots were tasked by Optimus Prime to look after the Pullen Power Plant, only for it to come under attack from both the Combaticons and the Stunticons. By merging into Defensor, and with the help of Superion, the Protectobots were able to safeguard the plant. |Second Generation| Hot Spot and the other Protectobots were then created on Earth by Wheeljack and the Autobots after they stole a recording of Devastator's combiner transformation sequence and modified it. |Command Perfromances| Hot Spot accompanied Optimus Prime and his fellow Protectobots to Energy Futures Industries, where they squared off against Megatron and the Combaticons to prevent them from stealing the hydrothermocline, a potentially limitless supply of energy. To prevent property damage and potential civilian casualties, the Autobots agreed to be uploaded into a virtual fantasy world in EFI's computer systems by Ethan Zachary, a human programmer on site. Similarly, the Decepticons agreed so that the hydrothermocline would remain intact. The game scenario was arranged so that the "death" of either Optimus or Megatron would end the game. Once inside "Multi-World", Hot Spot convinced Optimus Prime to remain behind while the Protectobots eliminated the potential threats. Hot Spot himself did battle with his opposite number, Onslaught, in the region known as the Slimepit. Despite the hindrance the bog caused, Hot Spot still held true to Autobot ideals and threw himself in harm's way to protect the virtual inhabitants of Multi-World. In turn, they carried him to safety away from Onslaught, giving him the advantage he needed to defeat the Combaticon. Despite their efforts, though, Optimus Prime ended up dying on this mission, and the Protectobots brought his body back to the Ark. |Afterdeath| |Gone but Not Forgotten| Hot Spot was one of the several Autobots who watched through a window as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the funeral, Hot Spot and other high-ranking Autobots assembled to nominate a new leader. Hot Spot suggested their nominee possess wisdom just like Optimus Prime, since their late leader knew how and how not to fight. After the Autobots were rescued by the Dinobots from an attack by Trypticon, Hot Spot and the others chose Grimlock to be their new leader. |King of the Hill| Under Grimlock's leadership, Hot Spot and the Protectobots were ordered to hunt down and apprehend the AWOL Autobots Blaster and Goldbug. They caught up with the deserters at a used car lot run by Big Steve, but a four-way skirmish developed between Blaster, the Protectobots, the Combaticons, and the human-led robot hunters, RAAT. In the end, Hot Spot and his crew only managed to capture Blaster. |Used Autobots| When a second encounter with the Combaticons endangered the lives of several young humans, Blaster not only saved the children and defeated Bruticus where Defensor failed, but then willingly resubmitted himself to Protectobot custody rather than trying to escape. Impressed with Blaster's actions, Hot Spot decided to defy Grimlock's orders and let him go free along with the children aboard a mode locked Blast Off. |Child's Play| Grimlock subsequently captured the Decepticon shuttle and brought it on board the Ark. Finding that Blaster had escaped, he nevertheless tried the human children before an Autobot Multi-Circuit Court and sentenced them to death as Hot Spot and the other Autobots looked on. |Spacehikers| Hot Spot disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Hot Spot and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Superion and Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Hot Spot and several other Autobots helped Blaster train. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Hot Spot is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 The Protectobots were briefly seen on a series of monitors being observed by the Quintesson General Ghyrik, part of a crew of Autobots Rodimus Prime had brought to Earth to reclaim the occupied Autobot City. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Dan Gilvezan reprises his role as Hot Spot. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe never appeared in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Protectobots: only Blades appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Protectobots: only First Aid appeared in Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots